Final Chances
by DarkIceAngelFlare
Summary: Harry Potter is a former child star struggling to continue his career after breaking away from 'Hogwarts Movie House'. Draco Malfoy is a successful director despite the scandal surrounding his family name, but he has his own dreams and plans for the future. Will Severus Snape's first independent film offer both these men a chance to change their fates? Drarry, Acting!AU


**Written for the 2nd Blindfolded Competition: Round 1**

 **Theme:** It's a steep fall... (or The Cliffhanger Round)

 **Round limitations:**

· **Characters** : **Draco Malfoy** as a  main secondary character.

· 1200 words (10% leeway)

· **Prompts:** running into a wall

· **Cliffhanger word:** You must **all** use the same word in your cliff-hanger ending: never. This word must be an essential part of your cliffhanger, not only a passing mention in the last paragraph.

* * *

 **Final Chances**

* * *

The scene opens with a down-on-his-luck actor. He hunches over his chair, nervously going over his lines. The former child star doesn't notice the other occupants of the room. His moss-green eyes are determined not to leave the crumpled script held in sweaty hands. It's not that he needs the money, because Harry James Potter possesses a fortune, some inherited and some his own. Harry is still in this business purely for the challenge of it.

Some actors are addicted to heroin, others to alcohol and most to fame. Harry could care less. He's addicted to the adrenaline rush that comes whenever he stands on a stage or performs before a camera. Before a director called action, Harry would seamlessly evolve into a whole different person and by the time the takes were done, his mind would have completely forgotten about his own problems. It's escapism as an art form and Harry loves it more than life itself.

But things are no longer as good as it used to be. When he first came to the screen with the help of his parents' former agent, Hagrid, he had been an instant success. Few stayed away from the child of Hollywood's most famous silver screen romance, and with his 'tragic past' of living under the Dursleys' not-so-tender love and care after their deaths, it wasn't long before he was receiving roles without auditions.

This instant fame drew both good and bad, but had at least brought him several good friends – especially Hermione and Ron. But audiences and moviemakers alike expected the same from Harry as they had from his parents. Dumbledore always offered Harry roles that were less to do with Harry's abilities and more about what people wanted from Harry: to be the dashing hero like his father or the intellectual free spirit like his mother. Worst still, he was paired with every actress under the sun in the hopes of him having an onscreen romance.

His breakaway from _Hogwarts Movie House_ began his downward spiral.

He aggressively pursued his own desires in roles and in the beginning it had been fine. Sure, he didn't rake in the same amount as normal from movies like _Horns_ and _Frankenstein_ but finally his creative muse was being challenged! He stoutly refused the romcoms that his father had so excelled at and though he had tried a few of the experimental films similar to his mother's final few roles, Harry ultimately went his own way. He loves the anti-heroes, the twisted protagonist, the ostracised and out-of-his-depth main that struggled to overcome.

Harry has his devoted following but the rest of Hollywood labels him as "the poster child gone bad". Most of his friends found their niche, settling into TV series that promised stability or stereotypical roles that guaranteed future work. Harry has yet to find his and despite the positive reviews for his smaller films and theatre work, his prospects dried up.

Even _The Order_ , the acting circle his parents had helped found, lost interest in him (Dumbledore's influence, no doubt). It seemed as if everywhere Harry went, he was running into a wall. 'Be your parents', 'be who I tell you to be', 'stop being different': these words were just some of the graffiti he read between the stony lines of his many rejections.

This is his first movie audition in over a year. It's everything Harry could hope for from his first appearance on screen after a three year absence. The fact that it was Severus Snape who contacted him only makes Harry want it more. Snape had worked for _Hogwarts_ ever since his spat with the CEO of _Dark Lord Productions_ , and for him to offer Harry a chance to appear in his first independent film was touching. Or pitiful, considering the screenwriter and director never liked Harry and is probably only doing this due to his old flame for Harry's mother.

Harry sighs and sets the script down. This is it. He will soon go in and either wow his former critic, or embarrass himself heavily.

He feels a prickle of awareness and glances up. Green meets grey. A familiar face is watching him, a single brow raised. So long has he been away that it takes a lot of internal sifting before he remembers the name.

"Malfoy," he greets.

The trademark smirk surfaces as Malfoy replies, "Potter. I see you still have no manners."

"I could say the same. Why are you here?"

"This is my godfather's first film away from Dumbledore." Malfoy hesitates, then stands from his seat against the wall to take the chair next to Harry's. "Is it so surprising that I wish to support him?"

Harry almost reminds him that with his father in jail for embezzlement, the Malfoy name is the last thing Snape needs but tact holds him back. This is the most civil conversation he and Malfoy had shared: no need to ruin it now. Judging by the smirk falling of Malfoy's face, he realises what Harry thought regardless.

"That still doesn't explain why you're in the audition room," Harry says quickly.

"I'm surprised he's letting you try out," Malfoy deflects. His eyes are guarded.

"Me too," Harry says after a pause. An awkward silence ensues.

Malfoy looks different. Sure, Harry has been away for the past two years so he missed the Malfoygate scandal and the subsequent ruin of _Dark Lord_ but he never thought it would change his nemesis this much. Gone are the airs, the instant snobbery, the flaunting of cash and the sycophantic entourage. There is no engagement ring on Malfoy's finger, and his clothes, while still of significant quality, speaks of greater economic control. Even their previous repartee was more teasing than mocking. It's… nice.

Malfoy is nice. And also nervous. Harry watches him tap his finger on the arm of the chair until Malfoy snaps and asks him what he found so amusing.

"You helped me rehearse lines once. Your mother was the head of costume design for the movie," Harry recalls. Malfoy looks bemused. "You were really good at it. Better than me at the characterisation, actually. And you could adlib."

Malfoy snorts. "Do you have a point?"

Harry smiles. "You'd be a great actor."

The blonde blinks and looks away. Neither speaks again, but the atmosphere remains comfortable.

Harry's thoughts turn to his godfather and he regrets their conversation from earlier in the afternoon.

 _"I thought you were done with acting," Sirius says._

 _"This role is made for me, Padfoot!" Harry shoves the script in his godfather's face excitedly. "This could be my shot!"_

 _Sirius sighs. "Harry, you know… you don't need to follow in Prongs' footsteps. Let the Marauders' legacy die."_

 _"I'm not doing it because of that anymore," Harry says quietly, his excitement fading in light of Sirius's serious tone. "Maybe I was in the beginning, but I've told you: this is for me. I want this. I want to be an actor."_

 _"With all the scandals about Voldemort's company coming out…" Sirius takes Harry's hand. "I don't care if the tabloids believe me or not: Voldemort was the one who paid Peter. Even if Snape's name was cleared –!"_

 _"Padfoot," Harry interrupts. "I believe that Snape wasn't involved. It's time to move on."_

 _"Promise me this will be the last shot, Harry."_

 _"What?"_

 _Sirius's eyes shine with determination. "Promise me that if this audition doesn't work out, you won't keep hurting yourself like this. You keep telling me you've hit a wall and it's going to get better if you get your shot, but if it doesn't, then just let it go. You're so talented, Harry. Maybe it's time to try a different path."_

Once Sirius had left rehab, he kept pushing Harry to find something outside of the career that had ended Harry's parents' lives. Harry understands why, and his poor standing these past few years made him agree to Sirius's pleading before he came for the audition.

This is his last chance to be an actor.

A number is called and Malfoy stands. He is about to leave but then turns to face Harry. "Thank you," he says quietly. Harry wishes him good luck but he still doesn't leave. He bites his lip, curls his fists and then asks, "After you're done… do you want to grab a coffee with me?"

Harry stares as Malfoy's number is read again. "Sure," he says numbly and Draco nods before walking into the audition room.

* * *

This is his only chance to be an actor. He needs to be the protagonist or his mother will never let him continue down this career path. For years he had yearned to be in front of the cameras instead of behind it. His father claimed that directing and production was where all the real influence was to be found, but Draco didn't care about such things.

Draco wanted to be an actor. He is better at acting than the majority of the idiots that his father and he had directed. Yet his family wants him to uplift their tarnished name; to save them from his father's folly; to be the ultimate director, especially after the success of his past two films. And Draco's dreams? They are to disappear in the ether from whence they came.

Was it pity for his fate that made Snape ask him to audition? The role is one that Draco could do in his sleep and still win an Oscar, not that any else knew. His mother only agreed to let him try because she believed he'd fail.

 _"Malfoys don't believe in failure," Narcissa says, eyes narrowed. "If you don't get the part, we put this nonsense behind us."_

Does Snape agree with her? Especially with Harry Potter in the wings?

No, best not think of that. Snape and his team are waiting for him to begin, watching him with judging eyes. He holds each of their gazes, pushing aside his internal doubt and the flutter caused by Harry's agreement to their date.

He gets told to begin and euphoria washes over him as he steps into the character.

It's now or never.

* * *

 **To write more or not? I'm so confused and have so much going on... but I hoped you guys enjoyed it anyways :)**


End file.
